


Thick thighs take lives

by McGoober



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, FaceFucking, Humiliation, No Plot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reaper is a thicc boy, Scent Kink, Sweat, breath play, gross self indulgent fic, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGoober/pseuds/McGoober
Summary: Reaper toys with his prey.





	Thick thighs take lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gross indulgent fic y'all.

You were pretty sure you were going to die. If you didn't suffocate first then your skull would definitely be crushed. Your face flushed as red as it can possibly be and you could feel sweat breaking out over yourself. He absolutely flooded your senses. Sight, taste, smell, they all were focused on the man above you. Your fingers pawed at him uselessly and occasionally you would kick your legs but he was as patient as he could be, waiting for you to tire yourself out again and again. It's not like your squirming did anything anyways, there was no way you could force him off of you. At this point all you could do is peer up desperately at your captor's mask as his thighs tightened dangerously around your head. 

"Are you done?" He chuckled lowly, clawed gloves reaching down and brushing through your hair as you panted and wheezed. God, you really regretted all that struggling now. You could barely catch your breath before and now you felt like you weren't even getting any oxygen past the dominating odor of sweat and musk. Your stomach twisted in a gross slush of disgust, nausea, embarrassment and arousal. His thighs squeezed around your head, forcing a groan of discomfort out of you. "I thought you could handle this." He hummed, pushing his hips forward to fully cut off your breathing. He rocked against your face, happily forcing your nose and mouth directly against his sweat soaked groin. Your attempted panting didn't help anything either, except to help build the dense layer of moisture that was clinging to his pants. 

Sweat and drool rolled down your jaw. You soon begun to feel light headed, starting to squirm and pat at his heavily muscled legs to try to let him know you were going to pass out. Reaper of course felt that you could last a few more minutes, humming lowly as he watched your panicked expressions. Not only was he strong, but he was heavy. Having him resting so casually against your face felt absolutely crushing. You were sure he would break your jaw any second. "What's the matter?" He sneered, "I'm not even doing anything." He slowly eased up, watching as you harshly gulped down air. You weren't sure how long this moment of relatively fresh air would last so you tried to make the most of it, hoping for a few seconds longer. That is, until you heard his zipper open, then you hoped for an eternity longer. 

You visibly cringed as his cock slapped heavily against the center of your face. His musk was far more pungent now that you weren't forced to smell him through his pants. Fat drops of pre-cum dripped messily into your hair. He wrapped his fingers around himself and roughly pumped, growling low in his chest. You watched nervously as he handled himself directly in front of your face before he pressed the head to your lips. Your eyes rolled back behind your closing eyelids. This was so gross..... this was so hot. You bit the inside of your cheek and whimpered softly. "Open." He ordered, easing his hips down and pressing his heavy cock further against your lips. It took a moment, but slowly, you parted your lips for him. "There you go." He purred out to you before shoving himself into your mouth. You immediately gagged, quickly trying to pull back from him. He followed your head and you ended up trapping your head between him and the floor. "I was going to be gentle, but I guess you didn't want that." You could hear the smirk in his voice. He was lying anyways, you already knew the thought of going slow didn't even cross his mind.

He lifted himself, angling his hips to find the best position before slamming his hips forward. You gagged once again, tears beginning to well up. "Don't you fucking bite me." He hissed, his tone dripping with venom. You wanted to of course, he was being far too rough with you and it would teach him a lesson, but you weren't exactly in a very good position to do something so bold and get away with it. He pulled back and pushed himself back into your mouth over and over again. Bile rose in your throat and your tears were freely streaming down your face. You were sure you would end up puking at this rate. Reaper didn't seem too worried about that outcome, based on how he continued to ravish your poor mouth. Your hands held desperately onto his thighs and you attempted to control your breathing through your nose despite the surplus of snot that was currently adding to the wet layer of fluids coating your face. "Messy fuck." He snarled, tangling his fingers in your hair. 

It felt like ages before he finally shoved his entire length into your abused throat to empty his seed into. You swallowed around him, trying your best not to choke on him before he yanked out of your mouth. You panted and winced, your throat feeling absolutely raw. Reaper took his time to tuck himself back into his pants before standing from his place above you. You huffed and flopped back, thankful he was done having his way with your face. Your face felt an absolute mess of heat and bodily fluids and you could feel a headache pulsing between your temples. Yet, that gentle pressure in your lower stomach remained, needy and warm. A sigh escaped you despite how your throat protested it. "Come here." You jolted in your spot and looked over at Reaper. He sat comfortably in a chair, being in a far more respectable position than he had forced you into. You had expected him to have left by now. You blinked at him before he curled his finger for you to come to him. "It's your turn." 

You rolled into your belly and hesitantly begun your crawl to your offered release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
